1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fences and exterior posts and, more particularly, to a durable plastic sheath for covering a less durable fence or post element, such as a picket or rail, made of wood, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical wood fence consists of wood elements, such as pickets, rails and posts, which are quite smoothly finished in order to present a pleasing appearance. Before or after installation, the fence elements are generally painted or treated further to improve their appearance and also to protect them from weathering and rotting from effects of rain, sunshine, wind, fungus etc. Of course, as the paint or other treating material on the exposed portion of the fence element wears, the elements must be periodically repainted or treated.
The cost of maintenance and up-keep of wood fencing has resulted in a reluctance to employ such fencing even though it may be more esthetically attractive than other types of fencing such as chain link fencing or other metal fencing.
There is known in the prior art a solid plastic picket which, of course, is durable but which is also very expensive. There is also known in the prior art the concept of painting or coating a fence post or guard rail with a plastic material, but such a paint coating eventually wears off and also requires the manual labor of actually painting the fence element.
Thus, there is a need for a durable and inexpensive fence element which also presents a pleasing appearance and which would permit the typical home owner to install maintenance-free picket or fail fencing and posts.